The Poison
by GBV
Summary: Jamie finds out what hatred and discrimination can do to you. A story told by young Bert. Not very Poppinish tho, its sucky. :


I remember this boy in my classroom when I was in 7th grade. During our free time, and times when I couldn't help but to listen to the sounds coming from the children instead of the teacher's lesson, I observed him. His name was Jacob. Jacob hated waking up, hated breathing, hated eating, hated moving - but most of all hated his sorry life. Every morning he dreaded going to school. "No! Not another day!";he cried. His grades dropped, he lost interests in things, and his hyper spark had been lost to a blank stare. He felt miserable, embarrassed and anxious on what they day was going to bring.  
The problem with Jacob was this bully, Jamie. Everyone was friends withJamie and nobody liked this Jacob. See, Their two families had been fighting over property for generations. Also, Jacob had been born with a crooked face. It was covered with red pimples and he had two giant buck teeth. But most unusual, his mouth was perminitley slanted his left eye was perminatly shut. He was just born that way I guess.

It is said that wolves killed the weak and the submissive wolves in the pack. Humans do the same. "Retard, retard, retard!" Jamie would call him, "idiot, idiot, idiot!" He was always the last one to be picked when we had to get into groups everytime. At lunchtime, he had to move from table to table because people always wanted him to move. Sometimes he got beaten up Jamie outside. Jamie also made rude comments that children should never say to him. Jamie got the whole class pointing at him and laughing at him. I was the only one who didn't laugh that time Jacob burst into tears. I could tell he was snapping under that "tough skinned" mask of his. Much did he know it, by the end of the everyday all of his confidence was bled out of him with a baseball bat.

To tell you the truth, I felt horrible for the poor thing. Sure, sometimes people pick on me for my nose...and it sparks my "wrath and hatred" side of me. But this kid was an extreme example of abuse...yes...thats what it was, abuse. Abuse plain and clear.

So I decided to do a little something about it. At night, after mom turned the light out in my bedroom. I went to the window and looked at the nearest star. I didn't believe this would work, but it felt as if there was something that told me to do it. I wrote a letter to Mary Poppins.

"Dear Star,

Please help the rejects. Please help Jacob ecspecially.

Love your friend,

Bert."

Okay, I could have put more down but I was getting tired. I put the letter into a bottle and threw it out the window. Strangely, I didn't hear it hit the ground.  
I'll tell you this story plain and clear.

Jamie was in a really bad mood this morning. As he walked to school the frost bit his cheeks. When the cold boy got to the one room school house he noticed there was something different about it. He scratched his head curiously, for he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Oh well, no time to be curious. He was ready to hunt and kill his prey today! His father had been cheated out quite the money by Jacob's family and Jamie was at the paramount of his fervid passions. He slammed open the door and walked inside. There was no one there. Jamie thought he was late. He was just about to walk out when the door slammed infront of his face. Everything was pitch black. He could see nothing, however he could hear something.

A little chuckle here, a little chuckle there. The boy shook his head in disqust! They were playing a joke on him. He turned on the lights and he heard a roar of laughter so loud it felt like his ears were going to explode. Everyone in the class was pointing at him. "Retard! Retard! Idiot! Idiot!" they cried.

He ran to the teacher, he saw her face...it was It was covered with red pimples and he had two giant buck teeth. But most unusual, his mouth was perminitley slanted his left eye was perminatly shut. Jamie turned around quickly and realised that everyone in the class was like that.

The teacher came out with the paddle and was going to hit him. "Why are you going to hit me! No! I did nothing!" "You stole my father's money," cried the teacher. "I did nothing, I'm just a kid! Leave me alone! No! No!" The teacher smacked him and the boys in the back of the class who once laughed with him laughed at him. "RETARD! RETARD!" The whole class was in hysterics.

The boy ran to the door and to his surpise the door actually opened. He ran out into the streets. The streets looked different now, there were tall buildings. Everyone had the same face that Jacob had.

He ran into a Polish ghetto and the Nazis called him a Jew and tried to shoot him. He ran into Alabaster, Alabama and was chased all around because he was going to be lynched because they called him the N word. He ran through Afganistan and the guards were chasing him because he couldn't walk the streets without a man beside him.

Finally he went back home to New York. Aaah, he was home. He put his hand out in relief. Everyone still had that face. Suddently he felt a cold chill. A chill so deep in his spine. Something was not right. He shook in terror and ran into a tall building. It was the tallest building in the world. Just then, two airplanes crashed into the World Trade Centers. He was never seen again.

So thats what I heard happened to him anyway. I guess you can learn a lesson from this, like that poem that one guy wrote about hate...umm..how does it go? Hate: beware of the posion of its first bite.


End file.
